1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to computer systems. More particularly, it is directed to modifying and rendering three dimensional scenes in computing environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems can be used to generate representations of three dimensional scenes. Three dimensional scenes (or “worlds”) may include various objects arranged at specified positions within the scene. Examples of such objects include geometry objects, light objects, camera objects or other objects that may be represented in a three dimensional space. In many cases, objects may include properties such as position, orientation, color, texture, intensity (e.g., for light objects), and/or other properties that may be represented as part of a three dimensional scene. Three dimensional scenes may be created in a variety of computing applications, such as computer-aided design (CAD) applications and three dimensional animation applications. Such application can be utilized for a wide variety of purposes, such as generating a three dimensional representation of architectural plans or generating an animated motion picture. To represent three dimensional scenes in two dimensional form (e.g., on an electronic display), such scenes may be rendered from a particular viewing (or “view”) frustum, which specifies the point of view from which the scene is rendered.